Renekton/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki | 10:Cena = | 10:Data = 2018-12-20 | 10:Niedostępna = * }} Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Xypherous'a. *W polskiej wersji głosu użyczył Robert Jarociński, który dubbinguje także . * po raz pierwszy ujawnił się w Journal of Justice jako brat , choć jego pseudonim został wpisany jako Renekhton. Dodatkowo został ukazany konflikt między nimi. * ma bardzo podobny wygląd do egipskiego boga Sobeka. **Jego historia jest zbliżona do innego bóstwa z mitologii egipskiej – Ammita. **Również jego brat (Anubis) i (Ra/Horus) są wzorowani na egipskich bóstwach. **Superumiejętności braci są bardzo do siebie zbliżone. Zarówno jak i zwiększają ich rozmiary i zadają wokół siebie obrażenia, co donosi, że są to bracia z krwi. *Początkowo miał nick Pożeracz Dusz, jednakże jego tytuł został chwilę później zmieniony na obecną nazwę. * wcześniej przed jego wydaniem nazywała się Zasięg Tyrana, lecz w trakcie jego Prezentacji Bohatera nazwa została zmieniona z nieznanych powodów. *Z jego historii można wyczytać, że pojawił się w Runeterrze w kanałach Zaunu. Jest to odniesienie do wielkomiejskich legend o krokodylach mieszkających w kanałach wielkich aglomeracji miejskich. *Broń z wyglądu przypomina Bat'leth – broń używaną przez rasę Klingonów z uniwersum Star Trek. *Jego Art Spotlight prezentuje jego skórkę a nie jego klasyczną skórkę. *Ikonka umiejętności z wyglądu przypomina . *Słowo z języka łacińskiego oznacza lorda, władcę lub Boga. Cytaty *Żart, ban i prowokacja w polskiej wersji językowej odnoszą się do popularnego filmiku: Polak w USA karmi aligatora. Jednakże ze względu na cenzurę, niektóre słowa pominięto. **Oryginalne wersje: ***Żart: "What? Do I have someone in my teeth?" ("Co? Mam coś między zębami?") odnosi się do zwyczajnego zjawiska, w którym ptaki znajdują resztki jedzenia między zębami aligatorów. ***Prowokacja: "Come back when you've collected all the bits of yourself!" ("Wróć, kiedy zdobędziesz wszystkie kawałki siebie!") odnosi się do Ozyrysa – innego boga z mitologii egipskiej, który został zabity przez innego boga Setha i został przez niego rozczłonkowany. Nieszczęśnik, aby być prawdziwym bóstwem musi zdobyć wszystkie "swoje" elementy. *Dzieli podobny cytat z : "Rzeź, rzeź!" * jest jednym z kilku bohaterów, którzy mają cytat odnośnie do innego bohatera: " nie może mi wiecznie uciekać!" Skórki * **Ma bliskie nawiązanie do kosmicznych humanoidów egipskich strażników Ra z filmu i serialu telewizyjnego Gwiezdne Wrota. **Dzieli temat z i . * **Nawiązuje do filmu Krokodyl Dundee. * **Kiedy stanie się w krzakach w tej skórce, wtedy jego język czasami będzie nieprzezroczysty w przeciwieństwie do całego modelu. * **Po aktywacji zdolności , jego czerwone oczy zmienią kolor na zielone. * **Pierwszy raz można było go zobaczyć w tle skórki . **W tle widać (od lewej strony): , , , , , , , , i . ***Rok później otrzymał skórkę z tej serii. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , , i . * **Jego skórka była na PBE przez prawie rok. **Może mieć odniesienie do wojskowej taktyki spalonej ziemi, którą stosuje się w celu całkowitego zniszczenia wroga. **Została ujawniona wcześniej od skórki . **Dzieli temat z . **Skórka bardzo przypomina Deathwinga z uniwersum World of Warcraft. * **Skórka powstała z okazji celebracji nowego filmu o dinozaurach – Jurassic World. **Nosi kilka podobieństw do Sarkozucha i Spinozaura. **Dzieli temat z i . * **Dziel temat z , , , , , , , , i . Relacje *Ponad tysiąc lat wcześniej, on wraz z – swoim bratem - byli Wyniesionymi w Shurimie. **Dokładniej był strażnikiem i obrońcą. *W wyniku zdrady , wraz z bratem próbowali go uwięzić na zawsze, ponieważ nie byli w stanie go pokonać. **W pewnym momencie wciągnął zdrajcę do Grobowca Imperatorów i kazał zamknąć wrota. **Kiedy z otworzyły grobowiec, uwolnił się z niego oszalały , który za swój stan obarcza brata, w wyniku podżegań przez wszystkie lata wspólnego więzienia. *Przed wydaniem , należał do rasy strażników w innym wymiarze i miał za zadanie sprawdzać dusze osób, które chciały czerpać nauki o "Cyklu Życia i Śmierci". Kiedy wchłonął za dużo negatywnych emocji, zbuntował się przeciwko i wywołało to wojnę. W trakcie tego został siłą wciągnięty do Runeterry przez Przywoływaczy. Wylądował w Zaun, po czym wyczuł swego brata w Instytucie Wojny. Kiedy rozszalały wpadł do Instytutu, został tam powalony i przykuty do głazu w kamiennej sali. Filmy left cs:Renekton/Galerie de:Renekton/Skins & Trivia en:Renekton/Skins es:Renekton/SkinsTrivia fr:Renekton/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Renekton/SkinsTrivia sk:Renekton/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów